


Young Dirty Love

by littleconnections



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, D/s, Face Slapping, Kink, M/M, Threesome, a single moment of unbearable tenderness, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleconnections/pseuds/littleconnections
Summary: It starts with TK scoring.It’s a beauty of a shot, beats the goalie clean and when they swarm him at the glass for a celly Patty swipes his thumb across TK’s mouth. Shayne laughs, grips TK’s chin in his hand and shakes a little.“’Atta boy, Teeks.”
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick, Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick/Shayne Gostisbehere
Comments: 14
Kudos: 176
Collections: Hockey Holidays 2019





	Young Dirty Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callabang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callabang/gifts).

> This [moment](https://twitter.com/callabang_/status/1150952038165078016?s=20) yeah?

It starts so fucking innocent. It starts the way so many things start.

It starts with TK scoring.

It’s a beauty of a shot, beats the goalie clean and when they swarm him at the glass for a celly Patty swipes his thumb across TK’s mouth. Shayne laughs, grips TK’s chin in his hand and shakes a little.

“’Atta boy, Teeks.”

Nolan turns to look at him, almost smirking.

“He’s good, yeah?”

Shayne grins back, high off a game that they’re winning and nods.

“So fucking good!”

They corner him at the bar.

Not _at the bar_ at the bar: he’s sitting in a booth by himself, finishing off his beer and getting ready to take off like most people already have, when they plop themselves down. Travis is right beside him, Nolan across from them, a beer of his own set down on the table.

“Uh...hi?”

“Hey.” TK leans over and steals Patty’s beer, takes a drink. Patty frowns at him, maybe kicks him under the table.

Shayne watches them for a moment, but they don’t seem inclined to talk to him yet, holding some sort of weird back and forth that consists mostly of making faces at each other.

“You guys need something?”

“You know we’re fucking right?” TK says abruptly, turning to him.

No. No, Shayne had absolutely not been aware of that fact.

Nolan sighs and rolls his eyes like Shayne’s being stupid which is a bit rich considering Shayne knows for a fact that just last week Claude had dared Nolan to eat some hot sauce he’d brought specially to lunch and Nolan had done it. He’d fuckin' cried.

“Anyway,” Travis says, “we wanted to ask if you wanted to join in.”

Uh, what?

Patty grins, sharp, and leans across the table to grip TK’s chin in his hand and gives it a little shake, the way Shayne had done in the game.

“‘Atta boy, you know?”

Travis licks his lip when Patty lets go.

“You guys are serious,” Shayne says.

“Yeah,” TK turns back to him. “Think about it, ‘kay?”

Patty drains the rest of his beer and then they leave him. Their shoulders knock together as they walk away, until Patty slings his arm around TK’s shoulder and pulls him into his side.

Shayne thinks about it.

On the next road trip, they get into the hotel with most of an afternoon to spare. Shayne is settling into his bed to watch some TV when he gets a text from TK. Well. TK’s phone. Could be Patty using it for as little as TK seems to care about it.

TK  
_were in 618 if u wann come by_

Shayne wants to chuck his phone against the wall but also—

Shayne  
_Now?_

TK  
_Yeah_

Shayne  
_Okay_

Shayne feels super conspicuous walking down the hallway. There’s no reason for it, guys hang out in each other’s rooms all the time, that doesn’t mean they’ve been invited to join a threesome but he’s still glad when Patty opens the door almost instantly to his knocking.

“Hey,” he says as he steps back to let him in.

Shayne follows. Nolan is shirtless already, and barefoot. Just loose sweatpants settled low on his hips. Shayne looks at the wide expanse of his back, broad shoulders narrowing down to his hips, muscles firm under pale skin, the flush on his neck, spilling down. Then he looks past him.

Travis is kneeling on the floor.

He’s got pillows under him, hand resting on his knees, completely naked. There’s a little bit of a flush on cheeks. His mouth is open, lips wet. He’s blindfolded. It's, fuck, it's like something out of porn.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Shayne stares. “You guys, uh, do shit like this a lot?”

Nolan shrugs.

“Sometimes, yeah.” He turns to look at Shayne, all intense. “We don’t have to do it like this if you don’t— we can do something less—“

He waves a hand.

Kinky, Shayne’s brain supplies. He swallows.

“Nah, it’s fine.”

Nolan studies his face for a moment, then gives him one of his sharp grins. He starts walking over to Travis.

“Hey Teeks,” Shayne says.

“Hey Gho—”

“Don’t talk to him.” Nolan cuts him off. He’s looking Shayne.

Shayne stares at him.

“You have something to say, you say it to me.” Nolan is the youngest person in the room, but he actually sounds authoritative now. His hand, resting on TK’s head, slides down and tangles itself into the hair at the nape of his neck, forcing TK to tilt his head back. “And you. Shut up.”

He shakes him a little. Travis lets out a breath, half moan, half exhale. Suddenly Shayne feels to warm.

“You should take your clothes off,” Nolan says like he’s reading him. He lets go of TK’s hair, fingers trailing over his neck and cheek to his mouth. He slides two inside, TK’s mouth closing around them, cheeks hollowing as he sucks.

Shayne strips out of his clothes so fucking fast. Nolan watches the whole time, eyes half-lidded, face blank. Shayne can’t get a read on him at all. He doesn’t know if that should be as hot as it feels.

“Hey,” Nolan says when Shayne has tossed his clothes into a corner of the room. “You want him to blow you?”

Travis makes a muffled sound around Nolan’s fingers. Shayne swallows. He’s not really hard yet but fuck if this isn’t the hottest thing to happen to him in forever.

Travis keeps his mouth open when Nolan slips his fingers out. Shayne steps up to him and slides his fingers in, lips closing around him. TK sucks, wet and strong, tongue moving around and between his fingers. Shayne flicks his eyes at Nolan. He’s sliding his knuckles across his stomach, sneaking under the waistband of his sweats. Shayne can see it moving in there, knows he must be wrapping his hand around his dick.

“Fuck,” he says.

Nolan chuckles, low and a little mean.

“Come on, put your dick in his mouth.”

Shayne does, feeding it to Travis carefully. Travis is all in. Shayne can’t see his eyes. The blindfold is thick and dark and covers everything, not some makeshift thing they just whipped up and it doesn’t move an inch, but TK leans into, sucks hard and wet, tongue working the underside of Shayne’s dick as he builds up a rhythm. He keeps his hands on his knees, just leans forward and tries to get as much into his mouth as he can, making all sorts of pleased little moans as Shayne gets fully hard in his mouth.

Shayne doesn’t know if he’s allowed to touch Travis, so he just stands there, staring down at him. Takes in the stretch of his lips around his dick, the hollow of his cheeks. The way spit has started pooling at the corners of his mouth, spilling down.

“Teeks,” suddenly Nolan’s hand his Travis’s hair, urging him forward. “I know you can go deeper than that.”

Shayne swears. He can feel himself hit the back to Travis’s throat, can feel the convulsion, then Travis is gagging, pulling back.

“Hm,” Nolan says and he bumps his hip into Shayne, nudging him to the side. For a moment he looks at Travis, panting and spit slicked. Then he backhands him across the face.

Shayne jerks. Nolan catches Travis’s chin in his hand, runs a thumb over his jaw.

“Come on, baby, you can do better than that.”

He gets his sweats out of the way with one hand, fist guiding his cock. It bumps into Travis’s mouth and he opens, swallowing around it. Nolan lets go of his chin and moves his hand to the back of Travis’s head, holding him steady as he rocks into his mouth, each jerk of his hip getting him deeper.

Shayne watches. Shayne watches and curls a fist around his own cock, wet and slick with TK’s spit. Not to jerk himself off, just to have a little pressure there, a little relief. He watches as Nolan fucks TK’s mouth, deeper and deeper, until Nolan is pressing TK’s nose to his pubes. He holds him there, one, two, three seconds, then pulls back, lets TK up to breath, coughing.

“Good,” he touches his cheek. “You did good.”

Travis looks wreaked, lips swollen, face covered in spit and what Shayne probably thinks are tears spilling out from under the blindfold. He’s shivering, body jerking and his dick is still completely hard.

Nolan glances at Shayne.

“You want him to blow you some more or you want to fuck him?”

“I—” Shayne licks his lips. “Is he okay?”

“He’s fine,” Nolan says, dismissive. He must see something in Shayne’s expression though, because he softens, reaches out to curl a hand around Travis’s neck. Not gripping him, just resting there, thumb dragging a soothing line along his neck.

“Hey Trav, babe, you doing okay?”

“Yes,” Travis says. He sounds wrecked. “Yes, Nolan, please, please, I need—”

The smirk returns and Nolan tightens his grip.

“I know what you need. Come on.”

He lets go of TK’s neck and grips his arm instead, hauls him up. Shayne moves out of the bed so Nolan can maneuver Travis towards the bed.

“Can you grab the lube?” Nolan asks Shayne. “It should be on the nightstand.”

It is. Shayne grabs it as Nolan shoves Travis down on the bed, on his back, knees up, legs slightly spread. His hands are down by his side.

“Hmm,” Nolan says, then sits on the side of the bed. He touches Travis, runs a hand over his torso, up his abs, over the muscles of his pecs. He gets his fingers on TK’s nipple, twists. Travis whimpers, arches up into it.

“Nolan,” he sobs.

“Yeah.” Nolan grins, then strips out of his sweats, settles himself down on the bed, stretched out next to Travis. He glances over at Shayne, who’s still standing there holding the lube, dick hard. “You want to open him up while I do this?”

Fuck yeah.

Nolan’s mouth is on Travis’s nipple by the time Shayne gets settled, sucking, biting. Travis is twitching, making these beautiful sounds, little pant-moan-groans. His hands run over Travis’s torso, soothing almost, except where he’s digging in his nails.

Shayne touches TK’s knee, nudges his legs a little wider.

“Don’t touch his dick.”

Shayne looks up. Nolan has removed his mouth from TK’s chest, lips pink, flushed. Shayne blinks, nods.

He spreads TK’s cheeks a little, touches a thumb to his hole. He can’t tell if the noise TK is making is from what he’s doing or what Patty’s doing but it’s all good sounds, better when he gets on lube slicked finger into him.

TK’s tight around him, hot. Shayne concentrates on working himself inside. He feels almost lightheaded, his own dick begging for attention but he ignores it for now, concentrating on getting TK ready.

One finger, then two, three. He’s working on finding TK’s prostate, curling his fingers just right, and he must hit something because Travis jerks and moans, spreads his legs wider.

“Is he ready?”

Nolan isn’t really looking at him, mouth on TK’s neck. There’s a bruise there that he must have just sucked into him, just high enough that everyone will be able to see it tomorrow.

“Uh,” Shayne considers, feels Travis tighten down on his fingers. “Yeah, I think so?”

“Good.” Nolan’s grin is sharp. “You can go first. Trav,” he lifts his head, spreads his big hand out on Travis’s chest, “you can come whenever you want but we’re both gonna fuck you.”

There’s some rearranging necessary. They turn TK over, get him on his hands and knees and Shayne almost fumbles the condom Nolan tosses at him as he looks at the strong, muscled line of Travis’s back spread out in front of him. He’s got his head on a pillow, turned to the side. Mouth open, panting, blindfold still covering his eyes. Nolan sits beside him, propped up against the headboard, one foot up on the bed, one hand casually curling around his dick.

Shayne finally gets the condom on, slicks himself up.

He pushes in.

It’s hot and tight and feels so good. Shayne fucks himself into TK, short thrusts of his hips. Hands on TK’s hips and TK is moaning, twitching, like he can’t decide where he wants to go until he starts pushing back against Shayne. Shayne rubs a soothing circle into TK’s skin when he bottoms out, takes a minute just to collect himself.

Shayne pulls out a little, fucks back in and Travis pushes back to meet him, so he starts fucking him in earnest. It feels good, tight heat around his dick, the slick slap and slide of skin against each other. For a moment he gets caught up in it, watches his own dick pump in and out of TK. The swell of TK’s ass is so hot, the way he’s taking Shayne’s cock, spread around him. Shayne hammers into him, hips snapping. He hears himself moan.

“He feels good, right?”

“Huh?” Shayne’s head snaps up, looking at Nolan.

Nolan grins at him. “You look fucking hot.”

He still has a hand around his cock but his other hand is on the bed, fingers tangled with TK’s. As Shayne watches TK squeezes his fingers, Nolan’s thumb running gently against their side.

“Uh,” he says. “Thanks?”

Nolan laughs. “Well, get to it.”

He can feel Nolan watching him as he starts up again, chasing his orgasm. He tries to pay attention to Travis in front of him, tries to hit the angle that seems to makes him moan the loudest but at a certain point he gets lost in himself, does what feels good, Travis tight around him and then it’s one, two, three more thrusts and he’s coming, hot, sharp pleasure spilling through him.

“Hmm.” Nolan says as he catches his breath. “Should have told you to come on his back.”

“Fuck.”

That’s hot. Shayne imagines the thick, muscular lines of Travis’s back stripped with his cum and shudders. He pulls out slowly, making sure the condom stays on, then strips it off and knots the end. For a moment he stands there, stupidly, before Nolan jerks his head in the direction of the trash. He tosses the condom at it, makes the throw and when he’s turning back Nolan is getting off the bed, stretching a little.

“My turn.”

Shayne doesn’t think he can walk anywhere, doesn’t quite know what he’s supposed to do, where to go. Nolan steps up to him, puts a hand on his arm. It’s the first time they’ve really touched all night and Shayne blinks up at Nolan looming over him. Nolan studies his face for a moment, a little grin hovering at the corner of his mouth, then he leans forward and kisses Shayne.

It catches Shayne off guard, slack-mouthed and surprised, but he gets with the program quickly. Nolan kisses direct and open, tongue in Shayne’s mouth, easy, controlled and Shayne leans into it for a moment before Nolan breaks the kiss, pulls away.

“Go sit down.” He’s shoved lightly and stumbles, then settles into the spot Nolan occupied before.

“Hey babe,” Nolan says, running a hand over Travis’s thigh. “God you look so good. I’m gonna fuck you so well.”

Travis moans, leans back into it and Nolan laughs. He grabs the lube from the bed where Shayne dropped in, slicks himself up. There’s a moment of stillness, just Nolan, holding himself ready, Travis breathing beside Shayne, and then Nolan shoves inside.

Travis wails.

“Nolan,” he sobs. “Patty, Patty, please—”

Nolan groans and fucks him.

It’s weird to be watching from the outside. Weird and hot, even though he’s come already, and Shayne takes it in, watches the snaps of Nolan’s hips, shoving his whole weight into TK. He can see TK’s face better from here, the slack, hazy pleasure of it, so clear despite the blindfold still covering his face, now riding up on one side.

Travis snakes one hand underneath himself, working his cock. There’s a furrow in Nolan face as he concentrates, working his hips with precision.

“Pats, Patty, I can’t, I’m gonna—”

Travis comes with a shudder, his whole body shivering, tightening. Nolan moans, grinds further into him. He keeps fucking, short quick strokes, the expression on Travis face overwhelmed, tightening, like he doesn’t know if he wants this, sensitive with it. Shayne almost reaches out, says something but then Nolan grinds to a halt, face going slack with his own pleasure.

Travis lists to the side when Nolan pulls out of him, like he doesn’t have the strength to hold himself up, and Nolan is there instantly, hands gentle as he eases him to the side.

“Hey,” he says, “hey, how are you?”

He eases the blindfold off, runs a hand through the tangles of TK’s hair. His face is a mess, spit and tears dried on it, but Nolan touches his cheek gently, reverently. Shayne almost feels like he shouldn’t be watching but the Nolan looks up, catches his gaze.

“Come on, help me get him to the other bed.”

Travis is basically useless as the ease him over to the other bed, stumbling along. Nolan keeps touching him, hands sliding soothingly along his skin.

“You get into bed with him,” he orders Shayne. “I’ll be right there.”

So Shayne climbs into bed with Travis and Travis curls into him, skin to skin. Shayne does what Nolan did, runs a soothing hand over his back.

“Hey Ghost,” Travis mumbles. He’s looking at him now, eyes still a little glassy and unfocused.

“Hey Teeks.” Shayne says and before he can really think about it, he leans forward and kisses him.

It’s a slow, lazy kiss, unfocused and wandering. There’s no heat behind it, just warmth, closeness.

“Hey.” Nolan sits down on the bed on the other side of Travis. He’s put on boxers and he’s got a washcloth in one hand, a bottle of Gatorade in the other. The latter is handed to Shayne. “Have some of this and then give him some.”

Shayne takes a couple of gulps, while Nolan cleans up TK’s face. It feels good so he passes the bottle to TK, who must be parched. He helps him hold it, keeps it steady as Travis gulps. Nolan wipes down the rest of TK, the tosses the washcloth on the other bed, the Gatorade bottle after it when it’s empty. He climbs in on the other side of Travis, curling along his back and using his freakishly long arms to pull the sheet over the three of them.

There’s not much space on the bed between the three of them, but for now it doesn’t bother Shayne. He kisses Travis again, quick and easy, sees Nolan smile as he presses his own kiss to Travis’s neck. Travis smiles, slow and satisfied, and then it’s not long until all three of them are asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.


End file.
